5. Alternate Enemy
Duration (Real time): 15 January 2004 - 14 March 2004 Duration (Game time): 2391.04.12 Location: Pandora Station Synopsis ... Stardate 2391.04.12 After the last mission was completed, the Solstice had returned to Pandora Station. A few weeks later, the crew is gathered, and promotions are given: CEO Lieutenant Commander Charles Holmes is now promoted to Commander, and First Officer of Pandora Station. ACSO Ensign Jeff Jalando is promoted to Lieutenant, Chief Science Officer and Second Officer of Pandora Station, and ACMO Jessica Truesdale is promoted to Chief Medical Officer. While some of the crew are just getting used to their new positions, and the rest of the crew is trying to get used to the others in the new positions, a rift suddenly opened, and a Klingon Bird of Prey exited it. The people on the ship contacted Pandora... but when the channel was opened, the one commanding this ship was... Jim Janssens! Captain Janssens, (not the one on the Bird of Prey) made sure every person on board that ship was transported to Pandora's sickbay. Captain Janssens went to visit The Other Janssens... and knew immediately that it was the same Other Jim that he had met before... in an alternate universe, when Captain Janssens was 2O/CSO on the Calhoun... Mr. Jalando and an operations officer were now trying to find out everything they could about this rift, while the two stellar cartographists, Shogo and Simpson, were trying to find a way to get through the rift to the other universe. They succeeded, and relayed the data to Jalando, who found out the Captain already knew of a way. The Captain was in sickbay, talking to the Other Janssens... This "Jim Janssens" of the alternate universe, warned the Captain Janssens, that the Federation of the alternate universe is trying to steal the Epimetheus. They have tried to do that some time ago... but luckily, they failed then. Captain Janssens now decided that safety precautions needed to be implemented. At the other side of sickbay, Dr. Vok overheard some people from the alternate universe talking about stealing a ship. He didn't know what ship those people were talking about, but nevertheless, he decided to tell the Captain, who let Commander Holmes know about this. The Commander then ordered to modify Virt, to let him know when the security of the Epimetheus would be compromised. But soon, this was the least of their problems. Again, a rift opened, and another ship came out. This ship was a starfleet ship from the alternate universe, called "USS Interceptor". This ship was commanded by Captain Bertorelli, who hailed Pandora. He asked commander Holmes to return the 'criminals' from their universe. Holmes didn't agree to that, so the Interceptor beamed both Janssens to their brig, through Pandora's shields. Bertorelli told Holmes that they would release the Janssens from our universe, when they had determined which Janssens was which. Holmes however, didn't agree with this, and ordered Lt. Jalando to find a solution. His idea was to modify a tractorbeam, to emit the opposite frequency of the other ship's shields. This would lower their shields for a moment, in which a transporterroom could transport both Janssens back... After a little while, these modifications were complete, and the plan was put into action. It worked, both Janssens were transported back. To prevent this from happening again, EO B. Janssens made sure the shields would change frequency every second. This would prevent beam-outs. Captain Janssens then ordered the alternate Janssens to be taken back to sickbay again... But at the same moment, in a cargobay on Pandora, the First Officer of the alternate ship, Commander von Klinkerhoffen, appeared. She had also transported to Pandora... After a few minutes of crawling, she arrived in sickbay. There, Dr. Vok, who had been send away from a surgery by Dr. Truesdale, because his behaviour left much to be desired, and Mr. Underhill, saw how the FO from the alternate universe asked the alternate Janssens if she could join the Maquis. The question from the FO of the alternate ship, to join the maquis was just a trick. Her true intentions became clear when First Officer Holmes barged in, and was taken hostage by Ms. Von Klinkerhoffen. It was a situation that could have escalated quite easily. So Dr. Vok and XGO Underhill let the 2 go, out of sickbay. They didn't have any choice. The 2 commanders, however, were followed by a new arrival to the Station: Ensign Nel. He had seen what happened, and took it to himself, to find out what was happening. He called down a security detachment, and 'entrapped' Ms. Von Klinkerhoffen. Like a caged rat, von Klinkerhoffen realised there was no way out. The people at Main Ops showed this, when they transported Holmes away, together with the phaser von Klinkerhoffen was holding. Although the Alternate Commander didn't have a weapon anymore, she did almost escape. In this escape, a civilian reporter, and a PO security officer were hurt. But thanks to a quick reply from Ensign Nel, more casualties were spared. In the next few hours, the prisoner was turned over to the alternate maquis ships, who were waiting outside the station. Captain Janssens said goodbye to his alternate self... with the knowledge that maybe... just maybe, this alternate self would come back some time... Category:Pandora Station